


"I need a hug"

by NatRomanov



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, I'm Bad At Tagging, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pillow & Blanket Forts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:00:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29270652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NatRomanov/pseuds/NatRomanov
Summary: No matter how much you pulled yourself together, the second you reached the door of your shared home, you really only wanted to break down. Your entire body felt heavy and tears streamed down your cheeks by the time you made it inside and kicked your shoes off, not really caring where they landed."Is that my lovely 606 I hear? How was dinner with-", Saeyoung cut himself off when he saw what kind of state you were in."I need a hug", was the only thing you managed to get out between quiet sobs.
Relationships: 707 | Choi Luciel & Main Character, 707 | Choi Luciel & Reader, 707 | Choi Luciel/Main Character, 707 | Choi Luciel/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 67





	"I need a hug"

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so first things first... This is kind of self-insert. There have been a few things coming up again and I just needed some comfort from one of my favorite characters :)

Saying that your day had been shit was putting it mildly. Not only had work been rather stressful, oh no.   
A couple days prior your father had contacted you and asked to meet over dinner, sometime. The relationship to him was always rather difficult and for a while you kept your distance, for your own sake. He'd put you through a lot and not being in contact was actually doing you good, gave you time to heal. 

Though one thing you liked to forget was how good he was at guilt tripping you. He continuously told you how much he missed you and that he'd love to get closer to you again, since you were his daughter after all. Eventually you gave in, thinking that since you were both adults, you could behave as such and maybe work on your relationship again.   
And for the first hour at the restaurant, everything seemed to be going pretty well. You caught up on each other's lives and eventually you even told your father about your relationship and how happy you were. 

That's when things suddenly seemed to do a full 180 twist. Something about you being so happy obviously irked him and that's when everything turned back to how it always had been with him; insults, putting the blame for all sorts of things on you, while also always getting to the topic of money.   
Something you were used to. Whenever he contacted you, the main reason was usually money. But as often as you've heard all his rantings before, you had to realize that they'd never stop hurting. 

At some point, when you just couldn't take all the venom he spat at you anymore, you wordlessly put the money for your meal on the table, got up and made your way straight home. And while he even then was still calling after you, garnering the attention of the people around you, you kept your back straight, held your head high and simply walked on. There was no way you'd give him the satisfaction of seeing how what he said affected you.

No matter how much you pulled yourself together, the second you reached the door of your shared home, you really only wanted to break down. Your entire body felt heavy and tears streamed down your cheeks by the time you made it inside and kicked your shoes off, not really caring where they landed.   
"Is that my lovely 606 I hear? How was dinner with-", Saeyoung cut himself off when he saw what kind of state you were in.   
"I need a hug", was the only thing you managed to get out between quiet sobs. 

With a couple long strides, he was immediately in front of you and wrapped his arms tightly around your trembling frame to hold you close to his chest. One hand moved up into your hair, as you buried your face on his chest, fingers curling into the front of his shirt, while his other hand rubbed soothing circles into your back.   
It broke his heart to see you like that and even though he wanted to know what upset you, so he could try and make you feel better again, he also didn't want to push you to talk about it. He knew you'd do it whenever you were ready.   
So for a while you just stood there in each other's arms, with you nearly holding on to him for dear life, as sobs continued to shake you. Meanwhile Saeyoung began to rock you gently from side to side, pressing occasional kisses to the top of your head and your temples. 

Once your tears slowly began to stop and the sobs turned into sniffles, your boyfriend pulled far enough away to be able to cup your cheeks in his hands and planted a loving kiss to your lips, one you returned nearly desperately, while he wiped the tears away with his thumbs.   
"How about you take a nice, hot shower and in the meantime I'll make the living room all cozy, so we can curl up and watch your favorite movie, hm?", he suggested, his voice barely above a whisper.   
You only nodded, knowing that your voice would've been too weak after all the crying, and then pulled him in for another kiss. 

As much as you would've also liked to just keep on clinging to him, the breakdown had left you feeling kind of gross and ypu knew that you'd probably feel a lot better after a shower.   
And the hot water was definitely helping to rid you of some of the tension that had been building up all day. You gave yourself half an hour to warm up again, since breakdowns usually left you feeling extremely cold from the exhaustion that always accompanied it. 

Once you've dried yourself off and wrapped the towel around your body, you padded into the bedroom, where you were greeted with your favorite pj's laid out on the bed and right next to it was Saeyoung's signature jacket. You nearly melted at the visible reminder that, even though you've only mentioned once how you always felt better when you've had a bad day and got to wear it, he'd still obviously remembered it. 

You quickly changed into the clean clothes, the jacket rather baggy on you, with the sleeves covering your hands completely, before you made your way into the living room. But what waited for you there was definitely not what you had expected; The redhead had obviously used your long shower to build an entire blanket fort. This time you felt the need to cry for an entirely different reason. That man was just way too sweet for his own good... 

"There she is", he hummed and wasted no time to pull you into another hug. "Feeling a bit better?"   
"Yes... But Sae, you didn't have to do all this, you know that, right?"   
"Yeah, I know. But I said I'll make it cozy and we didn't do this in a while. Seemed like the perfect opportunity."   
His bright grin was infectious and you couldn't help but smile yourself, as you got on your tiptoes to peck the tip of his nose.   
"Thank you..."   
"Not for that, now come on, you haven't even seen what it looks like on the inside!" 

He gently nudged you over to the entrance and once you crawled inside, your eyes grew big and round. Everything was covered with pillows and blankets, there were snacks, drinks, a laptop to watch the movie on and he even put up fairy lights as the light source.   
"You really went all out, eh?"  
"Only the best for my princess. So do you like it?", he crawled up behind you and dropped a kiss to your shoulder.   
"I absolutely love it!" 

When you two had settled down, snuggled close with your head resting on his chest, he put the movie on and for a while you just enjoyed his presence and the way it helped soothe you further and made you relax more into him.  
Though you noticed how he glanced at you every now and then, obviously debating whether or not he should say something or just keep quiet. And when you looked up at him as well, he began to play with a strand of your hair.  
"Do you... wanna talk about what happened?" 

You let out a long sigh, as you thought about whether or not you actually did. On the one hand you felt silly for getting that worked up, especially with the thought in the back of your mind that your boyfriend had had it so much worse in his life. But on the other hand you also knew that he always told you that he'd listen to you and no matter how big or small you thought a problem was, he'd always be there to help. And you knew he meant it. Plus talking was always better than bottling things up. 

"I've told you that my father and I never really had the best relationship, right?", you began, unable to keep eye contact, so you shifted to be able to bury your face on his neck. That way you couldn't see, but instead felt how he nodded, his fingers continuing to play with your hair.   
"I'm not gonna get into too many details, but uh... Apparently all I'm really good at is ruining people's lives. And when I told my father about you, he said I'll only end up ruining yours as well", you murmured, followed by a weak humorless laugh. 

Instantly the arms around you pulled you closer and you felt Saeyoung shake his head vehemently.   
"That's not true. Not one bit. If anything, you've saved me. And you've helped so many other people around you as well. For example, you're pretty much the glue holding the RFA together", was his immediate response and with the way he said it, it was clear that he wouldn't give you any room to argue about it. "Why would he even say something like that?"   
You shrugged, chewing on your lower lip.   
"Dunno. He always lashed out when things didn't go his way. And at some point everything was somehow my fault. One of his girlfriends broke up with him? My fault... Not to mention that nothing I ever did seemed good enough for him" you added with another sigh. Saying those things out loud was a weird feeling, but at the same time it was kind of... freeing as well. 

"You know what he sent me for my 16th birthday? A letter with all the different ways of how I ruined his life and how I'm the most ungrateful and horrible daughter imaginable. I actively cut him out of my life afterwards. But he always managed to contact me again and made me feel bad. Usually when he needed money."   
Shaking your head, you let out a quiet huff and finally pulled back to look at Saeyoung again.   
And the stern expression he had was one you barely ever saw on him. You immediately felt bad and were just about to apologize for dropping all of that on him, when he leaned his forehead against yours and looked deeply into your eyes. 

"Listen, you don't ever have to see him again, if you don't want that, okay? Block his number, cut him out for good. Anyone talking that kind of shit about you obviously doesn't deserve you in their lives. To me, you're an absolute blessing and I won't ever get tired of telling you how much I love and adore you."   
Your heart skipped and your breath hitched at that, eyes starting to tear up again, but for an entirely different reason this time.  
"Saeyoung... I love you, too. So, so much", you whispered.   
"You don't have to let him guilt trip you anymore, okay? You owe him absolutely nothing... And next time he tries to contact you again, let me handle it."   
The only thing you could do was nod and close the small gap between you two with a deep kiss, pouring all your feelings for him into it.   
You knew that you were more than just safe with him, you've known that from the very start, actually. 

There was no need for more words, for now. So you turned the two of you into a big blanket burrito and snuggled as close as possible, limbs tangled and gentle touches and kisses being shared here and there.   
Until the warmth of the redhead next to you, his affection and occasional whispered "I love you"s, the feeling of home he provided, mixed with the lingering exhaustion of a long, draining day eventually lulled you to sleep.   
And during the entire night you've spent in the blanket fort, Saeyoung made sure to hold you close and let you know that you were never alone.


End file.
